The story of Surge
by AardZG
Summary: Lilandra Surge, little sister of Lt. Surge, is about to get her first pokemon. But after some worries with Team Rocket, it seems unlikely that she'll go on an adventure.
1. Watch out! Team Rocket attacks

Pokémon, The story of Surge  
  
(~ Designates pokémon talk)  
  
The pokémon Flareth is an entire fictional pokémon. I have made it up myself. It's the same with Lilandra except instead of being a made-up pokémon, she's the made-up sibling of a real gym leader.  
  
Also, please feel free to correct any of my Japanese if it be wrong.  
  
w00t.  
  
List of Things I must find Original Names for (you guys can help too!): Fuschia City, Charmeleon, Wartortle  
  
Lilandra Surge lived with her brother, Machisu (Lieutenant) Surge in Kuchiba (Vermillion) City, and spent most of her days at the gym with her brother and his friends.  
  
Two Efui (Espeon) and three Iibi (Eevee) are resting on a grassy knoll overlooking Vermillion City. Two of the Iibi are play fighting, and another looks over the city with his parents.  
  
~There is something strange about that child, Lilandra~ the mother Efui said.  
  
~There is something difficult in her destiny~ the father replied.  
  
~There is nothing we can do~ the mother said.  
  
~Can't we help her?~ asked the Iibi sitting with them.  
  
~There is nothing we can do~ repeated his mother.  
  
~Future is a complicated thing, young Pandora~ his father explained  
  
It is an early morning in Kanto, and Lilandra is asleep in her bed, quite an amazing feat because today is the day that Machisu catches her a first pokémon, and tomorrow is the day she shall begin her pokémon journey.  
  
"Lilandra! Wake UP! We're leaving, kiddo!" Machisu yelled from outside.  
  
"I'm up, I'm up!" Lilandra replied sleepily, snuggling further into her doona.  
  
A few minutes later...  
  
"I said now!" Machisu kicked open the door and threw a bucket of water over Lilandra, who had gone back to sleep.  
  
"Aieeeeeeee!" Lilandra leapt up at once. "That wasn't nice!"  
  
Machisu left the room while Lilandra dried up and got dressed, muttering angrily to herself.  
  
"Hey kid, you're finally up," said Machisu as Lilandra stumbled into the gym, hair still wet. "We were beginning to think that you didn't want a new pokémon after all!"  
  
"Raichyuu!" (the call of a Raichu)  
  
"Oh yeah. That's what's so important about today." Lilandra yawned. "I'm still sleepy. It's too early in the morning."  
  
This sent her brother and his friends into tides of laughter. "Lilandra, it's already afternoon!"  
  
"You're so absent minded," Machisu said, smiling. "Let's get moving. Got all your stuff packed?"  
  
"Knowing I'd forget it now, I packed it yesterday," Lilandra said, brandishing a pack.  
  
"Good! Let's go!"  
  
Together, Lilandra and Machisu headed off for Route 11, passing the Diguda (Diglett) tunnel on the way.  
  
"So what sort of a pokémon would you like to get, Lilandra?"  
  
"I'm not sure... Let's see what pops up!"  
  
"Oh! That Koratta (Rattata) is just so cute!"  
  
"Lilandra, it's a Koratta."  
  
"...So?"  
  
"We'll get you something better."  
  
"Koratta is good! Their stats, even if they are lower than a lot of other pokémon, are quite well rounded! And their Super Fang attack can be quite useful! Koratta wa Totemo Kawaikute Tsuyoi desu!" (Rattata are very cute and strong)  
  
The Koratta looked towards them and blinked. It was not quite used to having such nice things said about the power of its species.  
  
"Very common. We'll get you something better, kiddo."  
  
"Fine. If you say so."  
  
"This is taking ages... What was wrong with Onisujume (Spearow)?"  
  
"We'll get you something better. What was wrong with Doriridama (Voltorb)?"  
  
Lilandra pulled a face. "I'll get me something better!"  
  
They approached an Iibi (Eevee) snoozing on a rock.  
  
"Good enough for me?" asked Lilandra, tugging on Machisu's shoulder and pointing it out.  
  
"Now there's a good first pokémon! Let's get you that. Raichyuu, go!"  
  
"Raichyuu!"  
  
The Iibi woke up, and took a few steps back. It obviously had a lot of experience though, and stepped forward again.  
  
"Raichyuu, thunderbolt attack!" Machisu ordered.  
  
"Raichyuu!" His Raichyuu obeyed with great speed, and Lilandra knew that its Thunderbolt would be a very powerful attack. The Thunderbolt missed the Iibi by little more than a hair, something Machisu didn't notice before the dust from the explosion swept around.  
  
"Good job Raichyuu."  
  
"You missed," said Lilandra.  
  
"Rai?"  
  
"Huh? You sure?"  
  
They all watched until the dust cleared and the Iibi stood unharmed.  
  
"Affirmative."  
  
"Iibi!" He tackled Raichyuu, knocking it unconscious in one hit.  
  
"What?! Raichyuu, return!"  
  
"Wow, that's a good Iibi."  
  
The Iibi laughed an Iibi laugh.  
  
"Don't get cocky!" Machisu roared.  
  
So the Iibi winked at Lilandra, and ran off.  
  
"Get back here!" she yelled, chasing after it. "Oniisan (big brother), see you back at the gym later! I've got enough food and water for a few days! Don't worry about me!"  
  
"Lilandra, WAIT!!" Machisu bellowed after her, but it was no use.  
  
Lilandra had a strong will of her own.  
  
And it was likely to cause her much heartache.  
  
Lilandra chased the Iibi all of the way into Yamabuki (Saffron) City. The problem with Yamabuki City is that it is one very big city. The problem with big cities, is that it is easy to get lost in them. Lilandra got very lost in Yamabuki City.  
  
"Oh no, I don't know where I am. This was a stupid idea," said Lilandra to herself as the sun began to set. "I need somewhere to sleep."  
  
By some bizarre, unlikely possibility (or just bad writing), Lilandra had ended up lost right by the Yamabuki City Pokémon Center, so she walked in there.  
  
"Hello, how can I help you today?" asked Nurse Joy.  
  
"May I please stay here for the night?"  
  
"Of course you can."  
  
The next day, Lilandra woke up a lot earlier than usual, to the sound of pokémon trainers talking as only pokémon trainers do; loudly and aimlessly.  
  
"Whatcha doing?" she asked, walking up to the two loudest trainers, two guys. One had long black hair, brown pants, and a blue jacket open to reveal a white shirt. The other had glasses, an untidy, spiky mass of brown hair, green pants and a black skivvy.  
  
"We're discussing the rumour that's been going around about the rare pokémon around the old science labs on the edge of town," said one.  
  
"Sounds good, doesn't it?" said the other.  
  
"Sure does... Rumour say what kind of pokémon?" Lilandra wondered aloud.  
  
"Just that it's so rare, nobody's ever seen it before!"  
  
"O....kay."  
  
"I'd go out there myself, but there are so many dangerous pokémon around there."  
  
"And criminals... All those kids have gone missing there..."  
  
They both shivered.  
  
"So who're you guys, and where're you from?"  
  
"I'm Laguna Loire, and this is Iggy Koopa." (I was REALLY stuck for names, okay?!) "We're both from Fuschia City."  
  
"Come a long way then, huh?"  
  
"Yeah, fair way," said Iggy. "So who're you?"  
  
"I'm Lilandra Surge from Kuchiba. Nice to meet you both."  
  
"Lilandra Surge? Not THE Lilandra Surge?" asked Iggy, surprised. "Little Sister of THE Lieutenant Surge?"  
  
"That's me!"  
  
"Say, how about I challenge you to a pokémon battle?" suggested Laguna.  
  
"What, do I look like a pokémon trainer?"  
  
"You're not a pokémon trainer?" Iggy was in a state of severe shock. "But... but... you're Lilandra!"  
  
"Well, not a trainer yet. I was actually out with my brother catching me a pokémon for tomorrow..." Lilandra told the two boys the story of how she got there.  
  
"So you want to find this Iibi?" asked Laguna.  
  
"We'll help!" volunteered Iggy. "Let's go look by the labs!"  
  
"Isn't that dangerous?" Laguna said snidely to him.  
  
"We'll have Lilandra with us! Nothing will dare attack us if we have Lilandra with us!"  
  
"Hello! Does anything penetrate that thick skull of yours, Iggy? Lilandra isn't a pokémon trainer!"  
  
"So?"  
  
"And if you even paid attention to news, then you'd notice that all of the people going missing around the labs were chics!!"  
  
"So?!"  
  
"Hey! She's leaving!" yelled Laguna suddenly, pointing at the door where Lilandra was trying to leave unobtrusively.  
  
"I get the idea you don't want us to come with you," said Iggy, a little while later on their way to the old Yamabuki (Saffron) science labs.  
  
"No, I welcome your experience. At least you know where you're going."  
  
"Most of the time, anyway." Laguna gave Iggy a meaningful glance.  
  
"Shut up!" snapped Iggy.  
  
"Who, me?" asked Laguna innocently.  
  
"Never mind, stupid."  
  
"Who're you calling stupid?"  
  
"You, stupid."  
  
"Um, so how many badges have you two gotten so far?" asked Lilandra to quell the fighting.  
  
"Well, from Fuschia we took routes 16-18 up to Tamamushi (Celadon) City and got the badge from there."  
  
"It was real hard to get inside the gym long enough to get Erika to accept our challenge!"  
  
"Next we took route 7 here. We haven't fought against Nashime (Sabrina) yet. She's deeply scary."  
  
"Okay."  
  
The old science labs were surrounded by an eight-foot electric fence. There were many holes where others had evidently entered.  
  
"This is creepy," said Iggy, shuddering. "Completely deserted."  
  
They looked around the perimeter of the fence.  
  
"Nothing out here," commented Laguna.  
  
"But look!" Lilandra pointed excitedly at an Iibi running off inside the compound. "Lucky!" She started to carefully crawl through one of the holes in the fence.  
  
"Hold it right there!" a loud voice ordered from behind them, making them all jump about as high as the fence. "What do you think you're doing here?"  
  
Iggy, Laguna and Lilandra all turned around and found themselves face to face with... Officer Jenny.  
  
Relieved, Laguna and Iggy started spurting out all kinds of nonsense explanations.  
  
Officer Jenny silenced them by holding up one hand. "I'm going to have to take you all in to the police station for questioning."  
  
None of them noticed the figure watching them from the darkness inside the compound.  
  
A while later Iggy, Laguna and Lilandra were sitting in the police station listening to Officer Jenny's explanation of why they shouldn't be around the labs.  
  
"I don't think I need to tell you how many people have gone missing around there lately?"  
  
As Iggy and Laguna shook their heads in submission, Lilandra made a pact to watch the news more often.  
  
"So what were you three doing around there?"  
  
"Looking for my Iibi," explained Lilandra loudly before Iggy and Raguna could make something up.  
  
"Well next time you should just alert the authorities that your pokémon is missing, instead of looking around in dangerous places that you shouldn't be! I would hate to be the one that had to call your parents up and tell them that you'd been killed!"  
  
"Killed? Don't you mean missing?" asked Laguna.  
  
"No. All of the girls that had gone missing around the labs were found later. Dead. Do you understand why I don't want you around there?"  
  
"Thanks for finding us then," Lilandra said. "My brother would be devastated if anything were to happen to me."  
  
"You're very welcome. But I'm going to have to call your parents anyway, and tell them what happened."  
  
"Oh no. My mother will be so angry," said Laguna.  
  
"Your mum'll be angry?! What about mine?!!"  
  
"Oniichan (Big bro) is gonna kill me..."  
  
So Officer Jenny phoned up Laguna and Iggy's parents, who got talked to quite thoroughly, and finally got up to Lilandra.  
  
"Name?"  
  
"Lilandra Surge. You're going to have to ask for my oniisan (older brother), he's my legal guardian."  
  
She phoned up Machisu (Lt. Surge). One of his friends answered.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Hello, this is Officer Jenny of Yamabuki City. Can I talk to the legal guardian of Lilandra Surge?"  
  
"Um, yeah, I guess. He's in the middle of a battle right now, but I'm sure he'll talk to you. Is Lilandra okay?"  
  
At the gym, Machisu was having a tough battle against a challenger when his friend came up to him.  
  
"It's for you."  
  
"Can't it wait?"  
  
"It's the cops, about Lilandra."  
  
"WHAT?!"  
  
The challenger and the two pokémon battling just stood there and watched as Machisu's face changed colour dramatically.  
  
"Is she okay?"  
  
"Yeah, I think so."  
  
"You don't mind if we take a quick recess? Didn't think so!" Machisu walked into the other room and answered the phone.  
  
"Who's Lilandra?" asked the challenger.  
  
"That's his little sis," explained Machisu's friend.  
  
"Hi, this is Machisu Surge. What's the matter? Is Lilandra okay?"  
  
"She's okay, but she quite easily could not have been. I phoned to tell you that I found Lilandra in the company of these two pokémon trainers wandering around the old Yamabuki City labs."  
  
"The Yamabuki City labs?! What was she doing there?"  
  
"Looking for an Iibi, allegedly."  
  
"Lilandra! Stop skulking around and talk to me!"  
  
"Hi."  
  
"Lilandra, what on earth did you think you were doing, wandering around the old Yamabuki labs?!!!" Machisu was yelling so loud it was scaring the challenger.  
  
"Man, his sis got found around the old Yamabuki labs? That could have been disastrous," the challenger commented to Machisu's friend.  
  
"Yeah, I've never seen him this mad before."  
  
And at the police station, Lilandra had to lean away from the telephone while her brother ranted so she didn't damage her hearing. Once he was done yelling at her, he started yelling at Laguna and Iggy.  
  
"And what did you two think you were doing, letting her go there?!"  
  
"Okay, I think that's enough," said Officer Jenny.  
  
"Send her back here right now!" demanded Machisu.  
  
"I'm sorry, but I can't do that. I'll give her a lift back tomorrow morning, if that's okay?"  
  
"No, I'll come pick her up tomorrow morning," Machisu said.  
  
The next morning, Lilandra got up earlier than usual. She had no objections to going home, but she had to say goodbye to Yamabuki. She was sure that her brother was never going to let her go on her pokémon journey now.  
  
Officer Jenny made everybody some toast for breakfast, and Lilandra went outside to eat hers in the (relatively) fresh air of outside, before she'd even put on her shoes.  
  
Out the front of a police station, is a place that you'd expect to be very safe.  
  
Two motorbikes approached the station.  
  
"Oha!" (mornin'!) said Lilandra.  
  
The strangers who hopped off the bikes were clad in black, and giant red R's were emblazoned onto the backs of their leather jackets. They grinned at each other, and then leapt forward. Each of them took one of Lilandra's arms and tied her up.  
  
"Hey! HEY! Help! Somebody, HELP!"  
  
Iggy, Laguna and Officer Jenny raced out of the police station as the two strangers finished tying up Lilandra.  
  
"Stop right there!" demanded Officer Jenny.  
  
"Diguda (Diglett)! Stop them from kidnapping Lilandra!" Laguna sent out a Diguda.  
  
"Go, Gorubatto (Golbat)!" said each of the strangers, sending out two Gorubatto.  
  
"Parasu (Paras), give Diguda a hand!" Iggy sent out a Parasu to join the fray.  
  
"Gorubatto, supersonic!" The supersonic from the two Gorubatto confused Parasu and Diguda into attacking each other. Laguna and Iggy returned them to their pokéballs, and sent out two more pokémon to fight. Charmeleon was Laguna's, and Wartortle was Iggy's.  
  
"Go. Charmeleon!"  
  
"Give them something to cry about, Wartortle!"  
  
"Gorubatto, supersonic!"  
  
"Wartortle! Get into your shell and spin the supersonic back at them!"  
  
"Nice thinking, Iggy! Now Charmeleon, flamethrower!"  
  
Raguna and Iggy defeated the two strangers just as a third rolled up on another motorbike.  
  
"Go, Kurobatto (Crobat). Hyperbeam."  
  
The new stranger's Kurobatto knocked out both Charmeleon and Wartortle in one hit. He gave the two other strangers a small hand signal, and they began to load Lilandra onto the back of one of their motorbikes.  
  
"Lilandra!"  
  
"Garidi (Growlithe), get those kidnappers!" shouted Officer Jenny. A Garidi ran out of the police station, and ran at them.  
  
"Kurobatto, takedown!"  
  
The Garidi was knocked out.  
  
The kidnappers were just beginning to drive off when Machisu arrived in his massive army truck. The final stranger leapt onto his bike and went with them.  
  
"Oniichan!" (more affectionate form of big brother) Lilandra shouted from the back of one of the bikes. "Help me!"  
  
"Lilandra! Damn it!" Machisu slammed down the acceleration and drove after them.  
  
"Kurobatto, stop that truck!"  
  
The Kurobatto flew back a tried to puncture all of the tires of Machisu's truck, but being a decommissioned army truck, the tires were basically bullet proof, so the Kurobatto used Acid on the front hood instead, completely destroying the engine.  
  
"No! Lilandra!" Machisu jumped out of the truck and started running after the kidnappers. "Go, Raichyuu! Thunderbolt!"  
  
"Raichyuu!"  
  
"Kurobatto, safeguard!"  
  
The safeguard stopped the thunderbolt and the kidnappers escaped with Lilandra.  
  
"Iie (no)..." Machisu slumped to the ground. "LILANDRA!!"  
  
Lilandra was taken to the abandoned labs.  
  
"I guess I'm about to find out what happened to those other girls," Lilandra thought drearily as she was unloaded from the back of the bike. She shuddered at that, but realised that in this situation, fear was useless, and marched forward with the two cronies at her sides to prevent escape. She just had to be careful of the uzi that the last guy had pointed at her back.  
  
The guy with the Kurobatto stopped them after they'd entered one of the decrepit labs, and carefully sealed the door behind.  
  
He signalled one of the others over to him. "Get Nao," he ordered. "Tell her to bring the tranquillisers. And hurry."  
  
"Yes sir!" he scurried away.  
  
Lilandra took a step away. The crone that was left lifted her up by the collar, and then threw her into a corner by the door.  
  
"Stay there!" he snapped. "Don't you go pullin' nothing!" She cringed away, and the leader laughed.  
  
"You heard him, stay there. Now I don't believe we're been properly introduced yet. My name is Taopaipai," (did I mention I was stuck for names?) "and I'm the head of operations at this Team Rocket Testing facility."  
  
"Team Rocket? You scum!" Lilandra stood up and glared at him defiantly.  
  
"That's better! With all that cringing you were doing I wondered if you really were the perfect specimen. If this works, you'll make a fine Flareth."  
  
"Flareth? What the...?"  
  
"Sir, the tranquillisers." A middle-aged labcoat-wearing female scientist with greying hair and kind eyes framed with glasses walked out of a side corridor with a small, loaded dartgun.  
  
"Good! Now Nao, I'd like you to meet our newest experiment. I believe her name is Lilika Surge."  
  
"That's LILANDRA Surge!"  
  
"Whatever. If this works you'll just be known as Flareth, and if not you're just another failed experiment."  
  
"What on earth is a Flareth?!"  
  
Ignoring Lilandra, Taopaipai turned back to Nao. "Take careful aim, we wouldn't want you to miss," he instructed.  
  
"Yes sir." Almost reluctantly, Nao did as she was told. Lilandra took her hesitation as a chance to kick the uzi out of Taopaipai's hands and make a run for the door.  
  
She got within a step of it, but then twenty or so armed guards piled out of doors and corridors. The guys with her already pulled out handguns, and everybody pointed their weapons at her. "FREEZE!" they all yelled as one.  
  
"KUSO!" 


	2. The Myuu and the explosion of Lilandra

Pokémon, The story of Surge  
  
By someone who's seriously stuck for names  
  
For future reference, from now on I will be writing in a different style. Why? Because this style is a lot easier to write in, and moves the story along quicker. But ~ will still be for pokémon speech. It'll be like: ~(Koratta)Something!~ or ~(Iibi)Something else!~ So if Lilandra were to say "I eat food" in Rattata speech, it would end up as:  
  
Lilandra: ~(Koratta)I eat food!"  
  
However, if the speaker is a pokémon it is expected for them to speak in their own language. So if Machisu's Raichyuu were to say "Iguana is a cool noun" it would be:  
  
Raichyuu: ~Iguana is a cool noun.~  
  
Also, if the speaker is communicating psychicly, it would end up something exactly like this:  
  
Myuu: |Hey-o! Flareth! You ready? Let's go!!|  
  
Lilandra woke up and found herself in a cylindrical glass container filled with a strange liquid. She was wired up by sensors to machines on the outside of the tanks, and various chemicals were being pumped into her body. She was stripped, but there were horizontal opaque lines on the container, for modesty's sake.  
  
Nao walked in with a clipboard in hand and begin to examine the large computer along one of the walls. She flipped a few switches, and wrote a few things down.  
  
Lilandra angrily tried to pummel on the side of her glass chamber, and found herself unable to move.  
  
Lilandra: Hey! You! What's going on?! Get me out of here!!!  
  
Nao jumped, and looked around at Lilandra hastily.  
  
Nao: You... you're awake... You should still be... be asleep.  
  
Lilandra silently fumed.  
  
Nao: Um... you were meant to sleep through the experiment...  
  
Lilandra: Experiment?! Is that what you did to the other girls?! Did they "sleep" through it and never wake up?!  
  
To Lilandra's surprise, instead of ignoring her and going back to work, Nao lowered her head and stifled a sob. She turned around and pressed a few buttons on the computer.  
  
Nao: I'm so... so sorry. Please forgive me.  
  
Lilandra: What?? Hey!! Hold on! What is this ...experiment?? I don't want to die without knowing why!! You have to tell me!!  
  
Nao turned slowly around.  
  
Nao: I'm sure you k...know by now that the people here are from Team Rocket. Well, this is Project Flame. The goal is...  
  
Nao was interrupted by a man entering the room. Lilandra recognised him as Taopaipai; the man with the Kurobatto.  
  
Taopaipai: Well now, Nao. It would appear that our Flareth has awoken much too early.  
  
Nao scuffled around, head lowered, looking guilty. Taopaipai ignored her, paying his full attention to Lilandra, who was very much embarrassed by it.  
  
Lilandra: Hey, would you quit looking at me?!!  
  
Taopaipai did not listen to her.  
  
Taopaipai: Nao, the experiment will go ahead as planned. Her state of consciousness should make little difference.  
  
He gave Lilandra a sinister smile.  
  
Taopaipai: That is, I don't think it will. But who knows? We've never worked on someone who was awake. Nao! Start it now! I will be back soon to see the results.  
  
As Taopaipai walked out, Nao dutifully keyed a sequence into the computer. Hearing a whirring noise, Lilandra craned her head upwards to see what was going on above her. The top of the cylinder opened and a variety of tubes with needles in the end were slowly lowered in.  
  
Lilandra: Wait!! What are you doing?? You said you'd tell me what was going to happen!!  
  
Nao avoided looking at Lilandra as she spoke.  
  
Nao: The aim of Project Flame is to create a super powerful pokémon of human intelligence by experimenting with fire pokémon genes on a human subject... So far, no test subject has survived the experience. I'm sorry... I had no choice.  
  
The needles hooked up to Lilandra as she gaped in disbelief of Nao's statement.  
  
Lilandra (whispering): But that can't be true... Who would do such a thing?? Why...?  
  
She slowly lost consciousness as liquids were pumped into her veins.  
  
Lilandra had a very strange dream. She opened her eyes, and was in the room outside her cylindrical prison. As she looked around, Lilandra noticed that her sight was strangely blurred, as though she was looking through a warped piece of glass. Hovering near the centre of the room was a Myuu (Mew). Lilandra had to blink a few times to make sure she was really seeing it. She looked around the room once again, taking in the fact that while she was looking at the room from the entrance, her body was clearly still in the tube. Nao was in front of the computer controls, tears down her face as she monitored Lilandra's falling life signs. But as Lilandra took a closer look at Nao, she noticed that she was not moving at all. Nao wasn't even breathing! The tears she was crying were stopped halfway down her face. Lilandra turned back to the Myuu, who was the only one moving besides herself.  
  
The Myuu was floating gracefully around the tank that held the motionless Lilandra, but it kept its eyes glued to the moving one. This Myuu was quite different to the ones that you would be used to if you watched the first pokémon movie. This Myuu looked just like Ken Sugimori's original drawing. Instead of being a uniform whitish-pink colouration, this Myuu had a pink tail and pink feet.  
  
Myuu: ~You got got.~  
  
Lilandra opened her eyes in wonder. Here was a Myuu, talking in its own language, and she understood it perfectly!  
  
The Myuu blinked, and bounced in midair over to Lilandra.  
  
Mew: ~You got got good.~  
  
Lilandra: He-e-e-e? (like "eh")  
  
The Myuu giggled.  
  
Myuu: ~Those humans. They got you.~  
  
Lilandra hung her head.  
  
Lilandra: Yeah, they sure did.  
  
She slumped down and sat on the floor.  
  
Lilandra: It's not very good, is it?  
  
Myuu: ~Oh, I don't know. But you get out very easy, I know.~  
  
Lilandra: N...Nani? (what?)  
  
The Myuu giggled again, evidently finding Lilandra's confusion amusing.  
  
Myuu: ~I hear you're being a Flareth. I think maybe Flareth will has a powerful strong Explosion attack.~  
  
Lilandra gaped. It had not occured to her that if she survived the experiment, she would have ample "firepower" to escape the labs. But... no, she shook her head.  
  
Lilandra: Supposing I do suvive the experiment...  
  
Myuu: ~Eto? You did not have realised? You has survived experiement.~  
  
Lilandra: He-e-e-e?  
  
Lilandra looked around. The room she was in hadn't changed at all; the person trapped in the cylindrical glass chamber was still her.  
  
The Myuu flew around it.  
  
Myuu: ~Did you think this room would show? It is only inside your mind. But I'm not. And I know you live. I have see.~  
  
It widened its eyes considerably to demonstrate that it could indeed see. Lilandra was amazed. This meant that she wasn't human anymore, didn't it?  
  
Lilandra: Whoah... But... but even if I am a pokémon, it doesn't mean I can use any attacks. I wouldn't know where to begin.  
  
The Myuu laughed.  
  
Myuu: ~But and of course! I will helping you! I'm pyschic! I will telling you what to do in your mind!~  
  
The Myuu grinned wildly in a triumphant expression as Lilandra's vision faded.  
  
When Lilandra awoke, she found herself back inside the glass cylinder. Her sight was somehow... different. Maybe it was sharper? All of her muscles felt very different too, and she sensed that she had wings, and maybe a tail.  
  
Nao was standing in front of her, looking utterly mystified.  
  
Nao: You... You're alive! Oh! Taopaipai, it's a success!  
  
Standing beside her was Taopaipai, arms crossed and looking mightily pleased with himself.  
  
Taopaipai: Yes, a complete success. I will go call the boss and inform him. Don't let her out, under any circumstances!  
  
Taopaipai turned around to leave.  
  
Taopaipai: And while I'm at it, I'll let the other Rockets know they've got a party to get underway. This is brilliant news for the entire division. No doubt we'll all get a healthy raise out of this.  
  
He walked out the door.  
  
Lilandra, remembering her dream about the Myuu, waited for her instructions.  
  
Nao: Oh, this is so great!  
  
Lilandra locked her eyes on her.  
  
Lilandra: ~(Flareth)Do you really think so? I wonder what my brother will think.~  
  
Nao: What? Did you say something, little pokémon?  
  
Lilandra concentrated hard, and spoke in ningen(human)-speech.  
  
Lilandra: Do you really think this is so good? I am wondering what my brother will do.  
  
Nao: Oh... but... he won't know. You'll be working with Team Rocket now.  
  
Lilandra: Working with? I'm sure you mean working FOR. And most likely treated as badly as they treat all other pokémon. Do you know, today was supposed to be the day that I began on my journey as a pokémon trainer. I guess I can hardly do that anymore, can I?  
  
Nao: ...  
  
Lilandra: But even with all that, I'm feeling quite generous today. So listen. You'd better start running, and don't stop until you're a fair distance away from here, because there's going to be a rather large explosion.  
  
Nao: An explosion?!  
  
Lilandra: Yes. You should start running now though. I won't be putting off the explosion on your account.  
  
Her mouth twisted into a slightly mad grin, showing many sharp little teeth.  
  
Nao backed away in terror, then turned and fled, shouting to the other Rockets to get out of there.  
  
Taopaipai had just finished speaking to the leader of Team Rocket when he heard her.  
  
He walked outside his office into the corridor to see what was going on. Nao's half-heard cries of panic had managed to get at least half of the Team Rocket scientists out of the building, and the rest were standing about in confusion.  
  
Taopaipai approached the closest one.  
  
Taopaipai: You! What's going on here?  
  
Team Rocket Scientist: Well sir, I'm not really sure myself. Nao ran through here screaming something about an explosion.  
  
Taopaipai: You'd better get everybody else out of here. Set off the evacuation alarm. I'll go check on the experiment.  
  
Team Rocket Scientist: Yes sir!  
  
Lilandra patiently waited for the Myuu to teach her the secrets of explosion when Taopaipai burst in. He did a perfunctory test of the systems in there before turning to Lilandra.  
  
The base alarm started up.  
  
Taopaipai: Hey! Do you know what's going on?!  
  
Lilandra: Why? Would you like to know?  
  
Taopaipai: What's that supposed to mean?!  
  
Lilandra: Whatever you would like it to mean. I'd tell you to run for your life, but I'd rather you didn't. I'd much prefer you to perish in the explosion.  
  
Taopaipai: Explain yourself!!  
  
But Lilandra was silent. She could hear the mysterious Myuu's voice in her head.  
  
Myuu: |Hey-o! Flareth! You ready? Let's go!!|  
  
Lilandra inclined her head, and her eyes began to glow a bright blue.  
  
Lilandra: |INITIALISING EXPLOSION COUNTDOWN...|  
  
Taopaipai: Wha...??  
  
Taopaipai backed towards the door.  
  
Lilandra: |5... 4... 3...|  
  
Taopaipai raced away as fast as he could.  
  
Lilandra: |2.... 1....!!!| 


	3. Lilandra a new face Kippo a new friend

Pokémon, The story of Surge  
  
By someone who's seriously still stuck for names  
  
List of Things I must find Original Names for (you guys can help too!): Arcanine, Ponyta, Rapidash, Charmeleon, Growlithe, Numel, Camerupt, Torkoal, Torchic, Combusken, Blaziken  
  
When Lilandra woke up, she half-thought that maybe her entire ordeal with Team Rocket had been nothing but a bad dream. She was human again. But when she opened her eyes, she knew it had happened.  
  
She was lying in the middle of a massive crater that was about three metres deep and as wide as the Old Yamabuki (Saffron) Labs had been. Lilandra knew this was because the crater had been caused by her explosion of the labs, but it had only just occurred to her that Team Rocket's experiments had taken place in a secret underground bunker, which would be a good reason why the police had never been able to find anything when the area was searched.  
  
The only thing left intact was Lilandra's bag, She spied it semi-covered by rubble near her hand. Aching from head to foot, she pulled it clear and opened it up. It was almost exactly as she'd left it. It had a small sleeping bag in a compression sack, a small, waterproof mat, a supply of food, various monster balls and a change of clothes. The difference was that her pack also contained the clothing and shoes she'd been wearing before being abducted by Team Rocket. Now, she realised, she was wearing a pale blue, shapeless robe which swept down to the ground and had sleeves slightly too long for her arms.  
  
She took all of the monster balls out of her bag and threw them onto the ground. She would not enslave a pokémon. She was one of them now and through her dealings with the Rocket clan she had gained a brief insight into how some humans misused and abused them.  
  
She took her belt out of her bag and put it on over her robe to keep it from flapped around everywhere in the wind. Finally, she pulled shoes and socks onto her bare feet, picked up her bag and, unsteady on her feet, walked away. She wanted nothing more than to go home. As she walked off in the direction of Kuchiba, she only vaguely wondered about where exactly the blue robe had come from...  
  
Walking down Route 6 was slow going for Lilandra. She was aching all over and had severe trouble keeping herself upright. She could hardly concentrate on her next step, so it was no surprise that when a Koratta (Rattata) leapt out of the long grass to greet her, she tripped over it.  
  
Koratta: ~Waa! Gomenasai! Daijoubu desuka?~ (Oh! I'm sorry! You okay?)  
  
Lilandra let out a small groan. She didn't want to get up and keep walking. It just seemed so much easier to lie there on the ground.  
  
Koratta: ~Oh no! I've hurt her! Oh, I only wanted to let her know how nice it was for her to stick up for us Koratta yesterday, and to show her she was so right!~  
  
Lilandra: ~(Koratta)Iie, daijobu.~ (no, I'm fine)  
  
Koratta: ~Oh good... Wait! You just said...! You just spoke...!~  
  
Lilandra smiled at the Koratta, and hoisted herself back onto her feet. She started off again towards Kuchiba as the stunned Koratta looked on in astonishment.  
  
Koratta: ~E..e...e... What's going on! Hey, wait! You can't just say that and run off!!~  
  
The little rodent pokémon ran after Lilandra.  
  
Koratta: ~Who are you?! What are you?! How do you know this language?!~  
  
Lilandra: ~(Koratta)I am Lilandra Surge, a human. I wanted to be the greatest trainer in the world.~  
  
Lilandra tried to continue walking, but the Koratta knocked her to the ground with a tackle to her back. It walked around her to sit beside her head.  
  
Koratta: ~I am Kippo, and I will be the strongest Koratta this world has ever seen!~  
  
When Lilandra did not get up and instead closed her eyes in fatigue, Kippo got very worried.  
  
Kippo: ~What happened to you anyway? You said you were fine, but now you have almost fainted. And you still haven't told me how you speak Koratta! How could a human speak Koratta?!~  
  
Lilandra: ~(Koratta)Could you leave me alone? I'm so very tired.....~  
  
Lilandra started glowing and Kippo ran back a few paces, startled.  
  
Kippo: ~Waa!! What's going on?!~  
  
Lilandra: Iie! Why now...?  
  
With a brilliant flash of light, Lilandra transformed into Flareth. Mysteriously her blue robe had vanished, though her belt was still around her.  
  
Lilandra: ~Why did this happen?~  
  
Kippo: ~E? Sugoi desu!~ (Eh? Wow!)  
  
Lilandra slowly rose to her feet once more, and Kippo hurried over. Curious, Kippo sniffed Lilandra over carefully.  
  
Kippo: ~You could've just said you were a pokémon! I would've understood! I've never seen a pokémon like you before though. You remind me of something...~  
  
Lilandra stumbled away from the inquisitive Kippo, and her belt fell away to the ground.  
  
Lilandra: ~What do you mean; I remind you of something?~  
  
Kippo: ~Eto... eto... (um... um...) A! You remind me of a Rokon (Vulpix)!~  
  
Lilandra looked very confused.  
  
Kippo: ~Demo... (but...)~  
  
Kippo put her head to one side.  
  
Kippo: ~You also remind me of a Kyuukon... (Ninetales) and a Hitokage... (Charmander) and a Rijaadon (Charizard)! Maybe even a bit of Deruberu (Houndour) or Herugaa (Houndoom).~   
  
This only confused Lilandra further, which made Kippo realise a possibility he hadn't considered.  
  
Kippo: ~Could it be that you haven't seen your reflection before?~  
  
Lilandra shook her head.  
  
Kippo: ~He-e-e... Follow me!~  
  
Kippo leapt agilely through the long grass at the side of the road, while Lilandra staggered after. When Kippo remembered Lilandra was injured, he slowed down, although was still obviously excited as he took her to a still pond surrounded by long grass.  
  
Near the water were two Koratta and a Madatsubomi (Bellsprout), who all looked at Lilandra the Flareth in surprise.  
  
Koratta #1: ~What's this you've brought, Kippo?~  
  
Kippo: ~This is Lilandra! She was in a fight somewhere and disguised herself as a human to get here! I think she's a Flareth, is that right?~  
  
Lilandra: ~A, hai.~ (Ah, right)  
  
Koratta #2: ~How strange... I've never even heard of them.~  
  
Madatsubomi: ~Yes, well she's obviously a fire pokémon. Makes me think of one of them Buubaa (Magma), although I can't think why...~  
  
Koratta #1: ~I think she looks like a Buusutaa (Flareon)!~  
  
Koratta #2: ~I don't know about what she looks like, but she reminds me of Faiyaa (Moltres).~  
  
Koratta #1: ~'Sif you've even seen a Faiyaa. I think she's reminiscent of Houou (Ho-oh)!~  
  
Koratta #2: ~Well 'sif you've ever seen a Houou!~  
  
Madatsubomi: ~She does seem to be something like one of the legendary fire pokémon, but the one I'd choose is Entei.~  
  
Koratta #1 & #2: ~No way!~  
  
Kippo: ~I dunno about them legendaries, but she so bad looks like a Magukarugo (Magcargo)!~  
  
Madatsubomi: ~Where'd you get that from?~  
  
Kippo: ~That little bit under her mouth is like their flame sacs! And that little bit of flame over her eyes is Magumaggu (Slugma)! But it's strange, I always thought Metamon (Ditto) were the only pokémon that could change shape.~  
  
Koratta #1: ~Yes, that IS strange...~  
  
Madatsubomi: ~Of course, Myuu (Mew) can transform at will as well.~  
  
Koratta #2: ~Oh! That's right! But then again, they can use any attack.~  
  
Kippo: ~My ma always says that Myuu were such troublemakers. She calls them "The Third One"~  
  
Koratta #2: ~Your ma's an odd one though.~  
  
Lilandra was very surprised, and a little uncomfortable at their talk. After all, she was yet to see what she looked like. Gathering up her courage, she approached the pool and looked at herself in the tranquil water.  
  
The pokémon she'd just met were right, she was most obviously a fire pokémon. Indeed, she even bore slight resemblance to all those identified and more. She looked like all fire pokémon.  
  
She had a body shape similar to Rokon (Vulpix) and she had body markings like Uindi (Arcanine). her stomach was yellow like Hitokage (Charmander). She had spikes along her back like Buubaa (Magma).  
  
She had two dragonish wings like Rijaadon (Charizard), which had near-white flames on the underside much like the fires of Faiyaa (Moltres).  
  
On each of her stubby little legs like Garidi (Growlithe) sprung flames like a Ponyta. Her front legs had the large claws of a Torkoal attached to the large, purple-blue paws of the legendary Entei. From their ankles fire like the wrists of a Blaziken burned, but on her rear legs were talons like a Combusken with strange cuffs near the ankles like Deruberu (Houndour), but emblazoned with a small symbol of fire.  
  
She had a tail was of Herugaa (Houndoom), and the end of it burned with a flame the same as Charmeleon.  
  
She had two ruffs of fire around her neck; one of Buusutaa (Flareon) origin, and the other of Bakufuun (Typhlosion), with a small black ring like Bubii (Magby). Under her chin was a feathery tuft like Torchic. She also had a creat of flames like Magumarashi (Quilava), face markings similar to Hinoarashi (Cyndaquil) but which ended with small points between her eyes like Camerupt. Her eyes were framed by the same markings as Houou (Ho-oh), she had a horn like Rapidash and a her ears were rounded into a cute shape like Numel's. Her eyes were the same as Kyuukon (Ninetales), and so they glowed softly with a gentle red.  
  
****I apologise greatly for the amount of description. It is incredibly hard to see the Flareth in your head without first seeing a picture, so a simplified thing would be just to consider a Vulpix with markings like an Arcanine, wings like Charizard, tail like Houndoom.****  
  
Once she had taken in her reflection, Lilandra drank deeply from the pond. She thought that things were already too strange to bother thinking about and decided merely to accept it all. This she would do at least until she got home, which at the rate she was going would not be for a while.  
  
Koratta #1: ~So Lilandra, where are you going?~  
  
Lilandra: ~Kuchiba.~ (Vermillion)  
  
Madatsubomi: ~Kuchiba?~  
  
Koratta #2: ~That's what the humans call their colony near the sea.~  
  
Madatsubomi: ~Why would you go there?~  
  
All of the pokémon looked around at each other, then back at Lilandra.  
  
Kippo: ~You can't really be a trainer's pokémon!!~  
  
Lilandra was taken aback.  
  
Lilandra: ~Me? A trainer's pokémon?~  
  
Koratta #2: ~Hmm, one would indeed have to spend a lot of time with humans to transform into one, don't you think?~  
  
Kippo: ~Was that why you were carrying that bag?~  
  
Madatsubomi: ~Bag?~  
  
Lilandra gasped.  
  
Lilandra: ~Bag! I left it behind!~  
  
Forgetting her aches, Lilandra leapt up and dashed away to her bag. Kippo ran after her.  
  
Lilandra reached her bag, but not before two travelling trainers had. Not really understanding her predicament, Lilandra went into the open to reclaim her bag. Those two trainers were Lan and Chaud (why are humans so much harder to name than pokémon anyway?!). 


	4. Kippo the Amazing Battling Koratta

Pokémon, The story of Surge  
  
By Would you believe it? Still stuck for names  
  
List of Things I must find Original Names for (you guys can help too!): Lavender Town, Squirtle  
  
Lan and Chaud were two trainers that had grown up in Lavender Town together. Although each was in constant disagreement with the other, they were close friends. Lan had spiky brown hair and wore a blue bandanna around his head. He had an orange jacket with white sleeves on with black shorts. Chaud had short hair with black roots and bleached white tips. He wore an orange jacket with black sleeves, open over a blue t-shirt. He was also wearing green camo pants (for a simpler description, of course refer to Megaman.exe Battle Network...).  
  
Lan and Chaud had just come from Yamabuki (Saffron), where they had been severely beaten in gym battles against Nashime (Sabrina). Disheartened, they were headed south to challenge Machisu (Lt. Surge) in Kuchiba (Vermillion). They walked down route 6, and had yet to see a single trainer when they spotted a backpack lying unaccompanied by the side of the road.  
  
Lan: Huh? What's this bag doing here?  
  
Chaud: Hmm... Looks like it belongs to a trainer.  
  
Lan: Why on earth would the owner leave it here?  
  
Chaud: Don't ask me. Do I look psychic to you?  
  
Lan: What should we do with it?  
  
Chaud: Well obviously we should let it be. Whoever left it here will come back for it soon enough.  
  
Lan: But what if somebody else finds it first?  
  
Chaud: Somebody did. Us. We leave it here for whoever it belongs to.  
  
Lan: Yeah, but shouldn't we check to see if it has a name tag or phone number?  
  
Chaud: ...Fine.  
  
Lan walked up to the bag and looked over it.  
  
Chaud: Well?  
  
Lan: I don't see one...  
  
Chaud went to join Lan in looking for a tag.  
  
Chaud: I couldn't trust you to look for one anyway. Even if you found one, I doubt you could read it.  
  
Lan: Really? That's funny, 'cuz I just found a tag.  
  
Chaud: Since you can't read it, you'd better give me a look.  
  
As Chaud crouched down to read the tag, a strange pokémon that neither of the boys had seen before rushed out of the long grass and towards the bag. It stopped a short distance away, as though only just noticing them, and stood there eyeing them warily. Both Chaud and Lan could see that it was a fire pokémon, and a very injured one at that. It was a Flareth.  
  
Lan: Chaud... What IS that?  
  
Chaud: I... I'm not sure.  
  
Chaud pulled out a pokédex, and scanned the Flareth with it.  
  
Pokédex: Searching database... Pokémon species unlisted.  
  
Lan: That's amazing...  
  
As the trainers and the pokémon faced off, a Koratta (Rattata) burst out of the grass behind Flareth.  
  
Kippo: ~Lilandra!~  
  
It too, stopped when it noticed the trainers.  
  
Kippo: ~Ah... ah... This isn't good.~  
  
Lilandra growled at Lan and Chaud.  
  
Chaud: I'm not going to miss an opportunity like this! That rare pokémon is mine! Go, Rokon! (Vulpix)  
  
Rokon: Grr...  
  
Lan: Hey! No fair!  
  
Chaud: DOn't worry Lan, if I should fail, I'll let you get that pokémon. Rokon, flamethrower!  
  
Lilandra was struck with fear. She had never imagined that she would be the one fighting other pokémon when she went off on a pokémon adventure. She froze, not knowing what to do as Rokon readied its flamethrower and targeted her.  
  
Kippo: ~Lilandra! Aren't you going to do anything?! ...Geez!~  
  
Kippo nimbly leapt in front of Lilandra before the fire hit her. Lilandra closed her eyes and flattened herself against the ground, too scared to watch what happened. She soon heard a hissing noise, and carefully opened her eyes again. Kippo was standing untouched by flames in front of her. He was using a powerful watergun attack to keep Rokon's flamethrower at bay.  
  
Chaud: Whoah!  
  
Lan: What the hell?!  
  
Chaud: Rokon! Stop your flamethrower and dodge to the side!  
  
Chaud's Rokon bowed its head slightly in assent before speedily darting to the side and stopping its flames.  
  
Kippo: ~Heh, think you can beat the likes of me?~  
  
Rokon: ~Hmph. You are merely a Koratta. Even with a watergun, you will be a pushover.~  
  
Lilandra raised her head up to face the Rokon. She was too exhausted to stand.  
  
Lilandra: ~You will be surprised. Kippo is going to be the strongest Koratta ever!~  
  
Chaud: Rokon! Quick Attack!  
  
Rokon: ~Let's see you keep up with this!~  
  
Kippo: ~Your speed is no match for mine!~  
  
Chaud's Rokon and Kippo matched their quick attacks against one another, and Kippo was a step before the Rokon. His quick attack hit it, and not very softly.  
  
Rokon: ~You... you can't be a Koratta...~  
  
Chaud: Rokon! I'm surprised you were beaten by a Koratta, but I suppose you did your best. Return! Now go forth and show that Koratta your strength, Squirtle! Water gun!  
  
Kippo: ~Another pushover? When's this guy going to get serious?  
  
Squirtle: ~Your overconfidence will be your downfall!~  
  
Squirtle used water gun, and using agility, Kippo was quick to dodge it. He ran in close to the Squirtle, and used his Bubblebeam. He then speedily dodged to its other side, and finished it off with Ice Beam. Squirtle was frozen solid.  
  
Lan: Ahahahah! You couldn't even beat a little Koratta!  
  
Chaud: Be quiet! I doubt you could do any better!  
  
Lan: Oh yeah? Go, Sando! (Sandshrew)  
  
Kippo: ~When will these guys learn...? Oh well! I have plenty of fight left in me!~  
  
Kippo used a thunderbolt on Lan's Sando, and dust swept around from the sheer electric power.  
  
Kippo: ~OH yeah!~  
  
Lilandra: ~Kippo... What are you doing?~  
  
Kippo: ~Huh? Did I do something wrong?~  
  
Sando: ~That was pretty funny!~  
  
Kippo: ~EH? You're still conscious?!~  
  
Lilandra: ~Lightning moves don't work against ground-type pokémon... You should have used that thunderbolt on Squirtle instead.~  
  
Kippo: ~Ground-type, you say? ...I'm confused.~  
  
Lan: Sando! Slash attack!  
  
Kippo: ~Eeek!~  
  
The Sando swiped Kippo across the face with its slash attack before he had a chance to dodge.  
  
Sando: ~Heh. How'd you like that?~  
  
Kippo: ~Grr...~  
  
Kippo used Mud Slap, kicking dirt dampened by his water gun at Sando with his back feet.  
  
Sando: ~Oh? You think this will do much better?~  
  
Lilandra: ~Kippo... Mud-slap is a ground-type move. Sando aren't affected by it that much...~  
  
Kippo: ~Well, what do you expect me to do?!~  
  
Lan: Sando! Dig!  
  
Lan's Sando dug a hole in the ground and Kippo looked around nervously, trying to figure out where it would reappear.  
  
Lilandra: ~Use your water and ice-type moves against him. They'll do the most damage.~  
  
Kippo: ~Gotcha.~  
  
Sando leapt out of the ground at Kippo's feet, just as Kippo leapt backwards. It was a near miss.  
  
Kippo: ~This fight is over!~  
  
Kippo used his water gun and knocked Lan's Sando senseless.  
  
Lan: Sando! Wow, this Koratta is tougher than expected! Sando, return! Go, Fushigidane! (Bulbasaur)  
  
Kippo: ~Now I'll show you what Koratta's can really do!~  
  
Kippo unleashed a water gun on Fushigidane.  
  
Lilandra (exasperated): ~...Kippo...~  
  
Fushigidane: ~Mmm, refreshing!~  
  
Kippo: ~Lilandra! Why didn't that work?!~  
  
Lan: Fushigidane! Tackle!  
  
Kippo barely dodged the tackle.  
  
Lilandra: ~Fushigidane is grass-type. Water moves are highly ineffective. Try using your ice moves.~  
  
Kippo: ~Right! Blizzard it is!~  
  
Fushigidane and Lilandra: ~BLIZZARD?!~  
  
Kippo started glowing blue and white, and the temperature around them dropped steeply. Droplets of ice and water swirled around, hitting Lilandra and Fushigidane. Wind buffeted pokémon and trainers, and when the weather cleared Fushigidane was knocked out.  
  
Lan: Fushigidane! ...You did your best. Return!  
  
Lilandra was knocked out, too. 


End file.
